surroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark girl From The Dark World
Chapter 1 Hello, my name is Jake, LoneField and this is my story of meeting the Dark girl. It was a typical Wednesday night. I had just gotten homes from school, then work and wanted to play PC games, All night until I fell asleep until I heard a knock on my door. "Jake stop playing video games so much go outside!" It was my mom, I'm guessing she just got tired of it my life is pretty boring. I groaned and set down the controller "Mom these's nothing to do out there!" "Well find something other than shitty video games. Go for a walk with friends or something." Groaning more I got off my bed, got my shoes and got my hoodie on and went outside. It was pretty nice out, but also pretty boring my neighborhood was always quiet like almost abandon quiet. I then looked around then remembered that house across the street. "Hmmm." I then decided to go check it out it has been abandon for years everyone that set foot in the house never came back so they just left it there whenever the city planned to destroy it people needed up dying. So no one has touched or went near it since. But now was the time my time, I really want to see what's inside this house.So I walked up past the street onto the old wooden stairs and onto the porch. I feel a little uneasy, but proceeded slowly to grab the rusty door knob with my hand. I turned it slowly and surprisingly the door open I smelled the dust from years and year enter my nostrils then coughed and sneezed a bit. Wioping my nose with my sleeve while Stepping in, I still felt uneasy about being here wondering if I should turn back immediately until suddenly Slam! the door had shut behind me. "What!? What the hell!? My heart pounded like a drum as anxiety and fear filled my body. Grabbing the door hand, I tried to open it, but no avail. My ears perked up as I hear some evil laughter coming from behind me. I stopped trying to open the door and looked behind me. I saw a bunch of candles lit and a family of 6 Two parents, two older brothers, a cute girl who looked around my age and a little girl they were all sitting at a dinner table, they all almost had the same black hair, blue eyes and and pale skin except the little girl she has more tan skin. "''What! What the hell? I thought this house was abandoned and empty!" ''The little girl who was about 9 or 10 walked to me with a very puzzled look on her face. "''What??? What are you talking about???" I then focused my attention back to the family the parents waved at me smiling. "Why, Hello there!" ''The teen girl walked up to me from the table, smiling devilishly almost like a psychopaths smile. It creeped me out a bit She wore a blue hoodie and jeans she had a slender figure, she looked beautiful and deathly. "''Ummm....Hello..." '' I cracked nervously as a battle went on in my head with two options of to run or talk to this girl. I then decided to just look away and close my eyes hoping this was a dream and that I don't wake up dead or worse. ''Hey you open your eyes there's no danger.'' The girl said I then heard the little girl sigh in disbelief "''You really gotta work on greeting people better Kari you're just scaring him now." '' I then opened my eyes slowly my brown eyes meeting her blue eyes, her face was as pale as a vampire, her eyes blue as the sky and her straight hair was black as a ravens wing. She very much reminded me of those emo people around at my school. The teen giggled and smiled "''Names Kari and this is my family Jacob, James, Mari and my parents Elan and Don." What's your name?" I then calmed down a bit "My names Jack, LoneField." '' Kari giggled again her smile made her less scary a bit cute. Kari placed both of her hands on Mari shoulders "''Mari get this mortal some food he looks so weak." Mari groaned with a frown'' "Alright Alright."'' I watched as the young girl walk to the kitchen. Kari the looked back at me smiled then put her finger under my chin lifting my head up to her face then smiled. "Why don't you come with me." '' ''"Ummm ok..." ''She then grabbed my hand dragging me with her without a word I blushed a bit as she dragged me. "''Oh I see where this is going our daughter." ''Don cut some meat then ate it as he watched the two go off. "''Well she hasn't had a boy in awhile. This could be Great for her. Who knows." ''Elan took a sip of her Red wine. The two brothers also continued eating. I was dragged past the kitchen at an amazing speed. We then found ourselves in a dark hallway the only light was the moon light that illuminated at the wooden wall. "''Where....Where are we going???" I struggled to keep up with her almost tripping No answer I then found myself in a Dark room. I'm assuming was her bedroom. As we stepped into the pitch black room she let go of my hand got close to my ear then whispered. "Don't say a word I've got a surprise." I nodded then she jumped up grabbing a handle and pulled it down with her weight. Moon light shined in as the stairs ascended down. Kari let go of the handle and jumped off so the stairs didn't crush her. Well this is pretty cool I thought to myself with a smile.